Growing Around Episodes - Pink and Blues
Release Date (DeviantART): Feb 28th, 2015 Script episode starts with Sally walking into Lemonade Land. She has a package in her hands. Once she enters, she looks around, unable to find what she's looking for. The store is rather crowded today Steve: Hey Sally, you looking for Timmy? Sally: Yeah. There was a package for him in the mail and I wasn't doing anything so I thought I'd bring it here. Where is he? Steve: Probably in the back doing business stuff. Sally: What kind of business stuff? Steve: He didn't say. He just didn't want anyone to come in there. Sally: Gleefully Well I'm his sister. I'm sure that he won't mind. cut to Timmy to Timmy sitting in his office. We see him reading a comic book. The cover claims that it's Daisy Dreamcatcher and the Nightmare Ninjas. The protagnist is in the vein of Lara Croft or Buffy, a strong female action hero. One important piece of her design is a single highlight in her hair. Timmy will narrate the next couple of lines over still comic panels Timmy (imitating Daisy): Dr. Copperlite you'll never succeed with this! panel is Daisy standing on the edge of a very large skyscraper Timmy (imitating Copperlite): Ah what makes you think that!? Look around you Daisy, I've already won! panel is an over-dramatic shot of Dr. Copperlite looking menacing. Timmy (imitating Copperlite): My ninjas have already taken over the city. They watch every corner of it! And anyone who doesn't do what I say... gets punished. What do you think you're going to do about it? see panels of ninjas marching through the city and generally causing terror in the citizens of the city Timmy (imitating Daisy): Right now? I'm going to kick your butt to high heaven! Beat you down! And make you cry for mercy see a comic book fight scene, as Daisy has a new fighting action with each line that she ends up saying. It ends with her looking really cool cast in shadows, but before Timmy can narrate it, there's a knock on the door Timmy: Angrily Hey! I said no interruptions! Now get back to work! Sally: Hey, it's me Sally! I brought you something see the doorknob moving, making Timmy look really nervous. Timmy puts the comic down on the seat and runs to the door, opening it, almost making Sally fall forward Timmy: Flustered Alright Sally, what did you have for me? Sally: Oh, just this package you got in the mail. Here you go! hands the package to Timmy Timmy: at the package awkwardly Um thanks.... see Sally standing there smiling Timmy: So... um... you can leave now. angrily puts her fists on her hips Sally: Well, Mr. Rude Pants, I wanted to see what you got! Don't leave me hanging! eyes turn back to his desk where he sees some of the cover of the comic book from earlier sticking out. Timmy: I'd really rather not. Steve: Oh come on! Now I want to see it too! Customer 1: You gotta open the package for us! Timmy: You aren't a part of this discussion! customer leaves the store grumbling away Sally: eyes Please let us see what you got. Pretty please. takes a deep breath and opens the package to reveal a Daisy Dreamcatcher doll. Sally looks confused for a second before she grabs the box. She examines it Sally: earnest Huh, did the mail kids mess up the name on the package again? Because I don't remember ordering a doll. is some kind of emphasis on the word "doll" comic book falls to the floor. Timmy runs to it, keeping the doll in hand. He picks it up and begins panicking. He rapidly goes through the pages Timmy: Oh please tell me that none of the pages creased! looks legitimately surprised, but she doesn't say anything Steve: a big grin Dude, is that doll yours? turns around, holding both the comic and the doll in his hands Timmy: Grumbling It's an action figure. Steve: What was that? Timmy: and loud I said that it was an action figure! falls over backwards laughing. Then the camera cuts to further back in the restraunt. We can see that the patrons see Timmy holding both the action figure/doll and the comic book. There is many mixed reactions, but a lot of giggling or snickering. We cut to Sally looking incredibly distraught at what she's unwillingly started walks out of his office Sally: tries to say something in her defense, but Timmy stops her Timmy: Shut up Sally! Just shut up! I don't want to hear it right now! looks like she's just been given the harshest swear words by someone she never expected even an insult to come from. Timmy begins walking towards the exit, but he's stopped by a customer Customer 2 (male): So you're into Daisy Dreamcatcher huh? Is that why you got that highlight in your hair? To be just like her? Timmy: and angry N-no! Customer 2: Then why did you, huh? To look like your mommy? blushes and looks to the side. We see Sally in the background looking on in horror as all of this is going on Customer 2: out laughing Oh my god!? Really!? Timmy knocks the guy over as he heads to the door. He turns around when he gets there and yells, full of hurt and anger Timmy: None of you are allowed in my store ever again! Now get out! NOW! Timmy leaves the store, we see him running home outside the window Steve: Uh... does that include me? looks at him angrily and punches him. cut to Timmy in his room, crying on his bed. Sally opens the door and she looks really guilty Sally: I wanted to say that I'm really, really, really— Timmy: Go away! You ruined my life! Sally: If you would have told me, I would have understood Timmy. looks at her angrily Timmy: Oh, so now it's my fault!? Sally: No! I didn't mean that! I just thought... you trusted me more than anyone else. Timmy: Well, considering what happened I'm glad that I didn't! gets out of his bed and walks towards the door Sally: Timmy, where are you going? just looks at her angrily, but doesn't say anything. The scene cuts to the hair salon. A girl there is happy to see him Hairdresser: Oh hi Timmy. Are you here to get your highlights touched up? Timmy: No, I'm here to get them gone! Hairdresser: Sad But you thought that they were cool, right? Timmy: Well I guess I was wrong. Now just get this stuff out of my hair. Hairdresser: Alright, you're the boss. is in the salon chair Hairdresser: Is there anything special you want me to do? I can dye the whole thing. Timmy: No! I just want it my natural color! The way that it should be! Hairdresser: But that's so boring. Don't you want to have some fun? Timmy: No, I want to be boring right now. hairdresser rolls her eyes and begins to scrub Timmy's hair. For the rest of the episode he doesn't have the highlight thing that he usually has. He walks through the mall until he bumps into two girls that were at Lemonade Land earlier. They end up following him. Girl 1: Hey, it's the owner of that lemonade store from earlier. Timmy: Leave me alone! Girl 2: Oh, he got rid of his highlight. I thought that looked pretty cute. Timmy: I said leave me alone! Girl 2: We just need your help. Timmy: Ugh, fine! What? Girl 1: We'd like your opinion? pulls out a dress from behind her back and a pair of shoes Do you think these shoes match this dress? two of them giggle Timmy: Furious You two are terrible. Girl 1: Offended We're just having a little fun, lighten up. Girl 2: I guess you don't want a free ticket to the new Daisy Dreamcatcher movie? Timmy: Surprised Daisy Dreamcatcher and the Kid-dom of Doom? two girls giggle Girl 1: Yeah that one. And we were looking for a third girl to come with us. Girl 2: We even got you this outfit. lip curls in anger as he walks away. We cut to Timmy sitting on a bench. Behind him is a poster for that particular movie. Timmy is looking a little bit confused and angry at the moment Timmy: How could I forget? It's Daisy's first movie for Santa's sake! What am I complaining about? I couldn't go. Not after what happened. says this next line to pretty much no one, but says it alloud N-not that I'd want to! cut to Timmy coming home. As he opens the door, Sally in on the couch playing a video game. She puts the controller down when she realizes that Timmy is home. Sally: Timmy! You're back! Meek Are you still mad at me? Timmy: A little bit. Sally: Well... do you want to play Fury Fighter III with me? Timmy: Sure. It'll help me get my mind off of things. cut to some time later. Sally has apparent won the last game Sally: Yes! Yes! I won again! Timmy: Alright, alright. You want to play again? Sally: Nah, it's almost time for my show, so I want to watch TV. Do you want to watch it with me? Timmy: Um... what is it? Sally: Sparkle Princess Adventures! Timmy: Offended NO! Sally: Oh come on Timmy. It's just kind of like Daisy Dreamcatcher, just with a larger leaning towards fantasy. Timmy: Oh, I see what you're doing! Sally: What am I doing? Timmy: Let me guess, after I watch Sparkle Princess Adventures I should join you for a tea party, and we'll have a slumber party doing each other's hair and trying on dresses! You're just like all of those other guys back at the store! Sally: Nervous N-no Timmy. I wasn't suggesting that at all. I thought that this was just something we could do together. Look, I even got tickets to the Daisy Dreamcatcher movie so we could see it together! Timmy: Well you're going to have to take Robert because I'm done with Daisy Dreamcatcher forever! Sally: You can't mean that just because some people made fun of you. Timmy: Not "somebody" Sally! Everybody! It's just not worth it! runs into his room. He opens his closet and pulls out a safe. The lock on it is a game of Simon. Timmy opens it and reveals all of his Daisy Dreamcatcher stuff. He looks at it angrily and stuffs them into a garbage bag. He does it one by one and there is some pain in his expression as he does. He slings the bag over his shoulder and heads through the living room again Sally: Timmy, where are you going? Timmy: Out back to get rid of all of this lame stuff! It's cramping my style. goes outside and throws the bag into a trash can. He takes a match out of his pocket and then lights a fire. The camera work should show Timmy behind the flames to dramatic effect. We see Sally looking through the window nervously. This lingers for dramatic effect before eventually... Timmy: I... I can't do it. crushes out the match and pulls one of his action figures out of the trash. He hugs it as he comes to terms with what's going on. Sally enters the scene Sally: I'm proud of you, bro. Timmy: What's to be proud of? I'm just a girly loser! Why am I even trying to deny it? Sally: Timmy, I want to show you something. cut to Sally and Timmy's room where Sally shows Timmy a box full of her own toys. She pulls out a Sparkle Princess Adventures doll that looks ruffed up Sally: Look at my doll. I haven't had it very long. Look at the condition it's in. Now look at your dol—action figure. looks at his own action figure. Not the one from earlier Sally: When did you get that? Timmy: About a year ago, why? Sally: And look at it! I don't see toys at the store that look that perfect! You take way better care of your Daisy Dreamcatcher stuff than I do of my Sparkle Princess Adventures stuff. And I LOVE my Sparkle Princess Adventures stuff. Timmy: Where are you going with this? Sally: I think that you like Daisy Dreamcatcher more than I like Sparkle Princess Adventures. Timmy: I do not! Sally: Timmy, that's not a bad thing. It means that you've got something you're really into. There's nothing to be ashamed of. It's not hurting anyone. Timmy: Yeah, except me. It hurts to get made fun of like that. Sally: You know what, I think I can help you with that. cut to the movie theater. We focus on the ticket taker Timmy (voice over): Nervously Yes, two for Daisy Dreamcatcher and the Kid-dom of Doom. Ticket Taker: Isn't that a bit girly for you? camera pans to Sally and Timmy Sally: She jumps around in an over-the-top manner. Oh I know! I've been trying to get him to take me for weeks! But he's such an awesome big brother that he couldn't refuse! Ticket Taker: Wow, you're a really good brother. Here's the tickets, and have a popcorn... whispers on the house. Timmy: Um thanks. sitting in the movie theater before the movie has started Timmy: Thanks for this Sally. It means a lot to me. Sally: Oh, it was nothing. Just keep in mind that I'm not always going to be around when you want to get your Daisy Dreamcatcher fix. Timmy: Right, when that happens I've just got to go in disguise! Sally: No Timmy. You shouldn't be ashamed— customer 2 from before sits down near them. There is one space between him and Timmy. Customer 2: Oh, it'd figure that you're here. Timmy: Hey, it's you! Customer 2: This isn't what it looks like! My sister dragged me here. Timmy: [Sarcastically Right, your sister dragged you here. My sister dragged me here too. Customer 2: Just what are you getting at? Timmy: Hey whatever excuse you need to get in the theater, right? I mean we're all here because we love Daisy Dreamcatcher. Customer 2: No. I came here to get my sister to shut up about it! camera pans to show customer 2's sister standing right behind him. She has a large soda and popcorn with her Little girl: Oh, so you think I'm annoying, huh!? Customer 2: No! No! Little girl: Ugh, you're such a jerk you know! We're leaving! 2 looks rather excited at the prospect of leaving Sally: Hey little girl! Don't leave. Come on! Watch the movie. You can sit between me and my brother. Little girl: Alright. scoots down, letting customer 2 looking really angry at the prospect of being forced to stay. The little girl looks to Timmy Little girl: Upset Did your sister force you to come here too? looks to Sally. She nods Timmy: Are you kidding? I've been wanting to see this movie for months! Little girl: You're a boy who likes Daisy Dreamcatcher? is a brief pause Little girl: That is so cool! Timmy: N-not as cool as Daisy Dreamcatcher when she jumped off of that helicopter in her latest comic. Little girl: Or as cool as when she had that machine gun and Timmy: She was all like gun noises Little girl: My name is Sabrina by the way. Timmy: My name is Timmy. I own Lemonade Land down the street if you ever want to see some of my Daisy Dreamcatcher stuff. Sally: Hey guys, the movie is starting! have a brief montage of Timmy and Sabrina watching the movie. They laugh together, they look excited together. At one point Sabrina gets so shocked by the movie that her drink goes flying backwards. We see Customer 2 looking completely bored out of his mind. Eventually the movie ends and Sabrina starts clapping. Timmy doesn't see anything wrong with it and follows suit Sally: I'll catch up with you in a minute, I've got to use the bathroom. Customer 2: I've got to clean out my eyes! two of them leave the theater, leaving both Timmy and Sabrina in their seat Sabrina: I've never met someone who likes Daisy Dreamcatcher as much as me! Timmy: It's... not weird that I'm a boy? Sabrina: I guess it's kind of weird. slinks into his chair Sabrina: But it's kind of cool too! I don't care if they're a boy or a girl as long as I have someone to talk Daisy Dreamcatcher with me! Timmy: I can do more than talk. I've almost every one of her comics! Sabrina: Oh that reminds me! Her actress is signing comic books next week at 3'o clock at the mall. Do you want to go with me? Timmy: A-at 3, in the crowded mall? Sabrina: Is there a problem? Timmy: I... Smiles I'm just thinking about my lemonade store. I'll close it down early. Sabrina: We're gonna have so much fun! cut to Sally catching up to Timmy outside Sally: So, are we ready to go home? Timmy: I think we should stop by the salon first. I need to get my highlight redone. Sally: You definitely look better with it. get in their car and drive off. The camera pans to the two girls from earlier. They both are covered with soda, and one of them even has the cup on it. It's the one that Sabrina tossed into the air earlier. They are trying to open their car door, but are unable to. Girl 1: Ugh, open the lock alright, I'm freezing! Girl 2: I'm trying! The soda is too sticky! Other details Mr. E - "I actually had the last episode written awhile ago and was holding onto it to make it as good as possible. So it's mostly a coincidence that both of these two episodes were released (roughly) the same day. Neither of these episodes (the other one being Pest in Show) were easy to write. This time around it's the subject matter & the moral. What do you guys think? How did I do?"